Mr Cat's Traveling Troupe (A Princess Tutu Fanfiction)
by MagiGirlComplex
Summary: Visited by the Spirit of Dance as a child, Duck dedicated her life to being a ballerina. She has left her home and everything she knows to travel town to town in a rag-tag dancing troupe, formed for reason's unknown by a man who refers to himself only as Mr Cat. What fate awaits Duck on her quest to become a Primadonna ballerina? Duck(Ahiru)xMytho, Eventual DuckxFakir, RuexMytho
1. Chapter 1

"You must hurry Duck, we do not have much time..." Edel glanced fretfully at the door. Droselmyer would be back at any moment, if he caught wind of the duo's plan... the outcome would be too horrid to imagine. The red headed girl, who earlier was busy trying to put what little possessions she had into a knapsack, was now looking up at Edel somberly.

"Miss Edel, I know you're trying to help me, but, if I go..." Duck became a bit choked up, "What will happen to you? He is sure to find out I have gone sooner or later."

"Sweet Duck..." Edel placed a gentle hand on her head, "I have faced Droselmyer before you and I will continue to face him now... now is your time to be free." Edel reached into her pocket and pulled out a few crumpled bills. She placed them firmly into Duck's hands, closing her fist around them. "Take this, you'll need it more than me." Ducks eyes became wide.

"This is what we were saving to..."

"Leave together, I know.." Edel held Ducks hands tighter, "But for now, you must leave for the both of us. Now go, quickly. He will be back any moment." Duck threw the knapsack over her shoulder and opened her bedroom window, they couldn't risk anyone seeing her leave out the front door. Droselmyer had eyes everywhere. The cool night air caressed her freckled cheeks. It filled her with excitement and fear. "Before you go duck..." Edel reached around the girl, placing a pendant around her neck. Duck held it in her hands. It was a simple red stone, hanging from an old, rusty chain. Edel kissed the back of Duck's head gently. The familiar touch of the only person in the world Duck could consider a parent nearly brought her to tears, she held them in, though. "Don't look back, it will only make things harder." Edel Stepped away from her. Duck took a deep breath and hopped out the window, disappearing into the night. Back home, tears stream silently down Miss Edel's face.

Duck ran through the dimly lit streets, a hood covering her face from anyone who could possibly identify her. She had memorized the directions the man had given her earlier that day by heart. 'Meet me here at nightfall... if you truly mean what you say about dancing, this may be your lucky break.' How could Duck _ever_ say something she didn't mean about dancing? It was her life since the first moments she could remember, that first day, she awoke lost and alone in the woods, not even knowing her own name. Suddenly she was enveloped in a warm, feathered embrace. The silhouette of a winged primadonna appeared before her that day, encouraging her to always dance. Duck was sure it was that dancing that guided Miss Edel to her, and it was the same dancing that got her an invitation to join traveling dance troupe earlier that day.

Duck was reluctant to join, Miss Edel was the only friend she had ever known, she took Duck in and treated her as her own child. Leaving Edel alone with her abusive father, Droselmyer broke her heart. Edel assured Duck that she would be fine, and Duck could do nothing but take her word for it. She was nearing the site now. She could see a carriage faintly in the distance, dancers were picking up their things and loading themselves into the back. The last person climbed aboard and the carriage paused momentarily before its wheels started to turn. Duck ran faster, gasping for air.

"Wait!" She cried out, closing in on the carriage. She was close enough to see the people inside now, her hand instinctively reached out to stop it, "Please! Don't leave me!" She begged. There was no way she could go back now, not after all the trouble Miss Edel had gone through to get her away safely. A hand reached out from the back of the carriage, it grabbed tightly onto hers and tugged, but the person was almost pulled out of the cart themselves. Just when Duck was beginning to lose hope, she was pulled from off the ground and into the carriage, tumbling onto the cramped floor.

"Idiot, why did you do that? If she was so desperate to come she should have been here on time, What if you had fallen?" huffed a tan boy with long, dark hair. He looked down at Duck distastefully before plopping back down into his seat. The 'idiot' the first boy was referring to was his near opposite. Another boy with hair, skin, and eyelashes white as snow.

"Sorry Fakir..." the white haired boy apologized softly, sitting down next to him. Fakir sighed heavily and placed a calloused hand on the others head.

"It's fine, just stop putting strangers before yourself, Mytho." He insisted. Duck dusted herself off,

"Th-Thank you so much! You helped me up r-right?" She blurted without thinking. She bowed her head gratefully at the two. "I-I'm Duck! I am so happy to be able to dance ballet with the two of you... well, all of you." She looked shyly over at the other dancers, who were all staring at her now. A girl with raven hair, who sat on the other side of Mytho let out a small giggle.

"Dance with Mytho? You're so funny." The girls piercing red eyes met Duck's innocent blue ones, she grinned slyly. "Duck, was it...? I like you. Come sit by me." She motioned for the dancer next to her to leave her sight, which they did without question, then patted the now empty seat. Duck was far too elated at the opportunity to make friends to be even the slightest bit suspicious, so she happily snatched the seat up. The raven haired girl laughed again. "You have a strange manner about you, Duck. Lets be friends, my name is Rue." Fakir leaned forward to look at Rue suspiciously. She was never this kind to new dancers, the whole situation made Fakir, as well as everyone else in the carriage uneasy. Rue was a cut-throat dancer, not many people knew much, if anything about her. The only thing that was known to be true about her between members of the troupe was that she was madly in love with the troupe's leading man, Mytho. It was that love for Mytho that drove her to relentlessly challenge everyone before her and become his sole partner, the troupe's primadonna ballerina. Meanwhile, Duck was beaming and gladly accepted Rue's friendship. The goofy redhead began chattering on and on to her new 'friend' about anything and everything. Rue played along and listened intently even though the girl was beginning to annoy her, she wouldn't let it show.

Time ticked on, the night air had become still and silent. The majority of the troupe had dozed off in their seat by now. They were far from the place Duck had called home all those years, she was beginning to feel a bit worried for Miss Edel. What was happening at her home now? Duck clutched the pendant that hung around her neck tightly, she was so lost in thought about Edel that she had stopped talking to Rue mid-conversation. The ballerina was now staring at her, a bit irritated.

"Hello? Earth to Duck?" Rue waved a slender hand in front of her face. "What's wrong with you?" Duck returned back to reality from her deep thoughts and gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Just a bit homesick I suppose..." She sighed, turning the round stone over and over in her hand, Rue reached for the pendant.

"What's that? Let me see it." Before Duck could oppose her, she took the gem into her hand. "This stone is very pretty... I suppose someone important back home gave this to you, right?" Rue let go of the pendant and it fell back into place. Duck nodded.

"Miss Edel gave it to me... I guess shes kinda like my mom. At least I think that's what moms are like." She pursed her lips in thought. "She's the one who found me and she protected me always, even if it meant she had to do something dangerous she'd always make sure that I had what I needed." Duck thought back to all the things Edel would do for her, she worked any job she could get, and when times got rough and she couldn't find one, Edel would go so far as stealing and pick pocketing to make some extra money. Duck felt a bit guilty at the fact that this pendant may be someone else's, but she knew Edel had the best intentions at heart.

"Well, that sure sounds like a good parent to me, not that I would know..." Rue averted her eyes from Duck's and bit down on her fingernail. Duck tilted her head in confusion. Rue still would not meet her eyes. "Anyways, I'm tired. Goodnight, Duck." Rue reached into the bag by her feet and pulled out a blanket. She covered herself and Mytho with it, then she closed her eyes. Duck was curious about what she had said earlier but decided not to bother her. Instead she wished her good night, and tried to drift off to sleep as well.

Duck sat wide awake until the sun was nearly upon the carriage. Regardless of the bumpy ride and the birds waking and chittering up in the trees the other dancers still slept peacefully. She guessed that would be something she learned to do as the days stretched on. During the hours that Duck sat restless in the darkness she could find herself thinking of nothing other than home. She wondered to herself if this homesickness would ever subside, and when she would be able to see Miss Edel again. Just after dawn the carriage finally came to a stop. Duck had hardly noticed any difference she was so lost in her own thoughts. She didn't come back to reality until a figure in the corner of her eye stirred. The carriage door was gently pulled open and a pair of eyes peered in. Duck recognized that almost feline face, it belonged to the leader of the troupe, the very one who recruited her and everyone else there, . He noticed that Duck was awake, that didn't surprise him much but he very much in shock at the seat she had taken. Mr. Cat motioned for Duck to join him outside and turned around, leaving the door slightly ajar. The petite girl tiptoed over everyone's feet and out of the carriage. Mr,Cat was waiting for her outside.

"Couldn't sleep?" He inquired. The exhausted girl could do nothing but nod. The sunlight hurt her eyes, that were swollen from both a lack of sleep and crying during the night, and her tailbone was sore from the hard wooden seats. She didn't complain, though, for she knew must have been even more tired driving that carriage all night. She could see clearly the bags under his eyes and his drowsy demeanor gave it all away. Mr. Cat sighed and shook his head. "Well, the rest of the dancers will not be up for a while still. They had a very long performance last night and I am sure they're still exhausted. You should take the chance and rest a bit, as well. After tonight we will be on the road again, and I expect you to attend the practice later this afternoon as well." Mr. Cat walked over to the other carriage, where another unlucky, sleep-deprived dancer was unloading a tent which duck assumed to belong to Mr. Cat himself. He took the tent from the dancer and shooed him away. Mr. Cat turned back to Duck once more and with a serious look in his eye, he said; "I understand your distress, but I expect you to fulfill your promise and stay in this troupe with us. You are family now... and if you don't live up to my expectations..." his eyes narrowed, "I will have no other choice but to force you to marry me!" Mr. Cat screeched into the quiet morning air, and with that he scurried off to pitch his tent and get some well earned shuteye. Duck was alone now, not even the villagers in the small town they stopped in had begun to start their days yet. The air was dark and heavy and it seemed to press down on Duck, it smothered her and weighed her down. Eventually she just found a nearby tree and sat against it, trying to catch her breath. Duck wasn't used to feeling like this, usually she could make the best of any situation, and this opportunity should make her happy, but she couldn't keep herself from longing for home. Duck started sobbing quietly to herself, she pulled her legs in close to her and buried her face in her knees. The girl was too distraught to worry about crying in public anymore. She wasn't ready to leave her family, everything just happened so suddenly and now there was no turning back. Duck started crying a bit harder, her shoulders trembling with each shaky breath. She heard the crunching of leaves near her and her head shot up, startled. Mytho stood stoically by her, he didn't flinch a bit at Duck's sudden movements, instead he took another step towards her. Duck stood quickly and wiped her eyes and nose on the sleeve of her shirt.

"S-Sorry! I was being loud wasn't I? Sorry I'm so sorry, you're Mytho right? I probably woke you up, huh? I'm sorry I'm such a dummy you're probably so tired..." Duck started rambling a bit then paused when she noticed that Mytho wasn't saying anything back. He was just staring at her with his large, doe-like brown eyes. He stepped closer again and wiped a tear from her chin.

"Why is it... that you're crying?" Mytho asked in a low voice, his head tilted in confusion.

"Well..." The freckled ballerina trailed off. Mytho's gaze was so intense, but he had such a graceful, almost innocent manner about him. It made Duck very flustered and she lost her train of thought. "w-well... that's because I'm sad...I wanted to dance here very badly but..."

"But? Do you not like dancing, Duck?" Mytho inquired. Duck hadn't realized he had taken note of her name. Now she was very embarrassed and tripping over her words even more.

"N-No, that's not it I-" she objected. Mytho held his hand out and gave her a kind smile.

"Would you dance with me, then? I want to see you dance Duck." Duck held her breath and looked at him. 'Is he... Is he serious?' She asked herself. Though she did come here to dance, she never thought herself any good. Kids in her town always told her she danced like a Duck. The nickname stuck around and shes been called that ever since, though the name doesn't bother her anymore, her dancing she felt was still sub-par to anything that Mytho could do, she was sure of it. Even the way he walked was just so graceful and fluid, there was no way she could... While duck was once again lost in thought, Mytho had taken her hand and pulled her close to him, away from the treeline so they could have room. He began leading her into a Pas De Deux, his hands were gentle and though she was reluctant at first, it felt easy for Duck to be dancing with him. The ballerina lost all of her inhibitions. She tiptoed around Mytho, following his guiding hand. He spun her round and round the crisp air caressed her flushed cheeks, finally a smile was brought back to her face. Mytho's hands grabbed hold of Duck's waist as she slowly positioned herself into first arabesque, one of arms raised gently in front over her head, the other draped behind her. She struggled to stretch and straighten her leg behind her, she was shakily trying to hold the position. No matter how much she trembled Mytho did not waver. Duck stood upright again and took a step away from him, bashfully tucking a wild strand of her auburn locks behind her ear. She couldn't keep the silly grim from stretching across her cheeks no matter how hard she tried. They had finished dancing now but her heart still pounded feverishly as if he were still holding her in his arms. Mytho smiled a bit more than earlier and let his hands drop back at his sides.

"See? Now you're smiling." He pointed out before walking past her, back towards the carriage where dancers were just now starting to stir themselves awake.

"So that's how it feels..." Duck muttered to herself, "That's how it feels... to have someone dance with you!" She looked down at her hands, which were covered in freckled constellations. Duck felt like the universe was all inside of her. Dancing with Mytho made her feel talented, and beautiful, and most of all, it cured her of her homesickness. She was sure Edel would be happy to see her here, this was what they both truly wanted. Duck couldn't be more excited to start practice later this afternoon. Once again gripping the pendant around her neck, she looked up at the sky she knew both Edel and her were under, and was at ease.

Back at the carriage, red eyes peered out and long fingernails dug into the old door. A scowl distorted Rue's face, her dark locks were tangled around her, matted from sleep. She saw the two's dance end and disappeared back into the carriage. Cold thoughts began creeping into her mind. She was Mytho's sole partner.

"Maybe..." She whispered to herself, a crafty grin tugging at the corner of her lips, "Maybe our new little Duckling needs to be taught a lesson. You don't go around trying to take other people's things." Rue began running a brush through her long hair, the devious smile never left her lips.

AN:Thank you for reading my story! I hope you decide to stick around as the plot unfolds. (Rue isn't a bad girl, I swear!) See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

The sun crept its way across the horizon, and one by one tiny dancers began to rise from their tents. The world did not stop for sleepless Duck. She found herself lost in the troupes morning activities, everyone seemed to be in their own rhythm while she was marching to the beat of a completely different drum. Leading the stretches was the ever so immaculate Rue, with Mytho right behind, helping her gently reach into the stretches. Duck tried her hardest to recreate the poses, but she found this hard to do with no one spotting her. watched looked over his and took notice of Duck all by her lonesome. She seemed as if she needed more than just a little help, so naturally the instructor called on the only other dancer without a partner.

"Sir Fakir." 's shrill voice pierced through the silent morning and gave everyone quite a scare. "Won't you please help with her stretches?" this was more of a demand than a question, but Fakir didn't seem to see it that way.

"I prefer to stretch alone." Fakir retorted, going back to his usual business. Tensing up, mentally prepared the public tongue lashing he was about to give. Though what this troupe leader found to be a nuisance, their very own raven haired starlet thought to be an opportunity.

"Oh, , can't I help Duck? I'm sure she will follow along much better if I could personally instruct her... Fakir could help Mytho lead the stretches couldn't he?" Rue responded to the snarl Fakir aimed at her with a coy smile. pondered over it for a moment and reluctantly agreed. He hoped that Fakir wouldn't look so intensely at the rest of the dancers while leading the stretches. He finds it makes the rest of the group a bit on edge. Of course he felt he could relate to the boy, being a man of certain _intensities_ himself. Rue made her way over to the exhausted red head. This could be her chance to get back at Duck for dancing with Mytho. Rue knew she couldn't have meant anything of it, the clumsy girl was too simple minded to think of such a convoluted plan to get close to someone. Even if the person was her delicate, lovely, _perfect_ Mytho. But, simple mindedness does not count as an excuse, and it will not safe her from some sort of suffering at Rue's hand.

"T-thank you !" Duck blurted out. Her face was still a vibrant shade of crimson from the sudden spotlight earlier. Rue giggled and informed Duck there was no need to thank her. Rue sat behind the petite girl and pressed down on her shoulders, slowly pushing her to the point where her body seemed to be comfortable stretching at. But instead of holding the stretch there, she continued applying pressure, forcing Duck's body closer to the ground, her cheek starting to grace against the dirt. Duck winced in pain, reaching back and tapping Rue as signal to let up a bit. The devilish dancer pretended not to notice. Things continued this way until Fakir informed them quite loudly it was time to switch exercises. Duck flopped back onto the dirt, all her muscles tingling and cramping up. A glimmer of light caught Rue's eye,she glanced down out of sheer curiosity. A wicked grin stretched across her face.

"Of course..." Rue thought, she had to mask her giggling with a light cough. It was the perfect payback. Duck had stolen a precious moment with Mytho from Rue, now Rue was going to steal a precious memento from her. The red pendant hung loosely from duck's frail neck. The dark haired girl had to use everything in her power to keep from snatching the pendant right off her that very moment. Snapping its cheap chain and watching the freckled girls blue eyes widen in shock as Rue smashed it into a million tiny pieces, but she was getting ahead of herself now. Mr. Cat clapped his hands together loudly.

"Now, everyone, we are going to begin rehearsal for tonight's performance, everyone begin getting into place, lets take it from the top..."

Thankfully Duck wasn't forced to stay for the performance that night, she had already felt out of place watching their rehearsal, everyone doing their part, busy ants working to serve their purpose. She was too tired to feel useless though, the only rest she had gotten since joining the troupe were the blissful moments she let herself blink. (and that one point when she dozed off... Mr. Cat scolded her for that one, and after that she managed to keep her eyes open.) It was like heaven when she slid into the sleeping bag had so graciously given her. The red head pulled off her hair tie, thoughtfully un-braiding and letting her matted orange hair fall down around her. She thought about how that day had felt so long. 24 hours ago she was in Drosselmeyer's home, being cooped up under his watch was terrifying, but there she had Edel to look out for her. Who would look out for her now? Out of the troupe members that had actually noticed her existence, she didn't quite feel welcome. had already deemed her the trouble child of the group, which may have been true, but its not like she was trying to mess things up. She's just new. That Fakir guy was always glaring at her, his emerald eyes boring holes into the back of her skull. Which made her sad, he always seemed so soft around Mytho, Duck thought she even saw him smiling once, until he realized there were people watching of course. Rue seemed so welcoming at first, she was so beautiful and soft, but all today she had felt hostile. Maybe it washer sleep deprived mind playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn Rue was trying to hurt her earlier and that she was... laughing? No, that couldn't have been the case, they had just become friends the latter night, hadn't they? Then Duck was reminded of that morning, when the fog had settled in, her sitting on the cold ground alone, tears soaking her cheeks. Someone had come for her. Mytho, he was kind to her from the start. His delicate frame and smooth skin, the way his golden brown eyes looked so intently at her. He always looked people directly in the eyes. It could be unnerving coming from someone else but from Mytho it seemed to be so, so innocent. When they danced he made Duck feel like she was made of the universe, like the stars that were gently fading into the sun's morning ray's shone just for her. Or like the sun itself, their brief moments together graced everything with a dazzling light. Maybe Mytho would be there for her, just like Miss Edel was before. With that last pure thought, the weight of Duck's eyelids got the better of her, and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Never had anyone heard another human being sleep so loudly. The troupe's dance recital had gone well. They had made a decent amount of money, especially for just dancing out on the street. This was good,because they would need to go into town sooner or later for groceries and other miscellaneous things, especially considering if Duck kept this snoring up every night, every dancer would need a pair of earplugs at their bedside. All tents had moved completely outside of a 10-foot radius from the heavy sleeper, and her tent mates decided maybe it was due time for a sleepover at someone's tent for a change. Everything was playing into Rue's hands. No one would be around to worry about, and it seemed that the newbie dancer wouldn't be up for the next hundred years, if there was a time for her to strike, it would be now. The raven girl crept soundlessly through the night. The moon that shone so brightly the night before was gone, missing from the sky or hiding behind a thick patch of dark clouds, Rue didn't care enough to look up and find out. The darkness was an impeccable cover. Once she made it into the clearing around Duck's tent, she may as well have been home free. Or, at least that's what she thought. Emerging from the forest just to the west of the tent was Fakir. Once the observant boy saw the flap of the lone tent in the center of their camp fly open, he ducked into the bushes below. Watching through squinted eyes. Inside of the tent, Rue expertly pulled the necklace up and over duck's head, luckily the chain was just long enough to slip off, she wouldn't have to worry about undoing a clasp and somehow waking up this sleeping beast. Once the necklace was off Rue once again soundlessly slipped out of the tent. From an outsiders perspective, it would seem that Rue was almost too good at this, that she had done this type of thing before. This came as no surprise to Fakir, though. He regretfully knew the perfect little star of their troupe all too well. With silent grace and speed, she made her way into the thick woods just past er camp, barely missing Fakir as he hid further into the underbrush.

"Just what is she up to..." He pondered out loud. Fakir might not give a damn about Rue herself, but her actions did have consequences, and more often than not Mytho was always there to take the blame for her. He just couldn't stand letting her be alone. Which made protecting him so much harder for Fakir, ever since they were children. Fakir followed a bit behind the troublemaker, just close enough to see her outlined against all the greenery. If keeping an eye on her was what Fakir had to do to to keep Mytho happy, as his self proclaimed 'knight in shining armor', he would do just that. Rue was quickly approaching her destination, she stepped out of the treeline onto the rocky outskirts of a lake, from their previous visits to this town, she could vaguely recall its name.

"Lake Despair. How befitting." she finally let herself laugh openly about how seemingly perfect her plan had seemed to be going. The crimson-eyed hellion pulled Duck's pendant out from where it was tucked gently into the breast of her shirt. She examined it, letting the stars reflect off the gem and bounce off into every direction, the lights dancing across her porcelain cheeks. Rue reeled her arm back, preparing to launch the jewelry into the lake, when her wrist was snatched by a firm, calloused hand. She gasped, yanking her hand away and twisting around to look her saboteur in the face. "What do you think you're doing!" Rue barked, taking a sharp step away from the more overpowering Fakir.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Fakir looked down at the necklace wrapped around her hand. "Doesn't that belong to the new little nuisance? Why do you have it?" Fakir interrogated. "I thought you looked down on that part of your life. But to think you're at it again, have you no prid-" Rue lunged at fakir, the back of her hand reaching to make a swift blow across his cheek, but before she could reach Fakir grabbed her hand once again, squeezing it far too tightly.

"Don't _ever_ speak about that." Rue hissed, looking at him defiantly. "and as far as the brat goes, what do you care?" a rotten smile slithered across her cheeks, "Does this mean you've moved on from lusting after Mytho? Finally, your meddling in our relationship was becoming unbearable." Fakir shoved her away, disgust spreading over his strong facial features.

"you're despicable." He spat. "I'm just protecting Mytho from you! I could care less about that loud klutz. The actions you choose to commit have consequences on him, too, you know."

"Don't worry, no one will know it was me." Rue promised, propelling the pendant into the lake with a satisfying 'plop'. The ripples stretched all the way across the water to the shoreline where they stood. "Deepest lake on this side of the wall... no one would look for it here. Or even care. As long as you keep your mouth shut." With a flick of her dark hair Rue turned and started to make her way back to camp. "Don't follow right behind me. I would have to die if I was seen alone with you at this time of night." and with that snide remark she disappeared into the forest once again. Fakir gazed out across the lake. the ripples had subsided and the water's surface laid still under the starlight. There was no point in fighting over it now, what was done was done. He still wondered though, why was Rue so heinous towards the runt in the first place. He knew her antics that morning and just now had to have had some sort of underlying reason, but what?

Duck woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She sat up straight, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, unable to open them fully just yet. When she finally woke up a bit more, duck reached around and began her morning ritual of braiding her hair back. When she reached around her neck, though, she felt like there was something missing. Her heart dropped into her stomach. The freckled girl began grooming aimlessly around her neck and check, then proceeded to shake out her sleeping bag, checking underneath the pillow, and her humble bag of belongings. She searched until it seemed as if a hurricane had passed through the small living quarters before letting herself collapse back onto the disheveled blankets.

"Where where where where?" She repeated to herself aimlessly, "Where did you put it? Oh, what did you do with it you- stupid, stupid!" Duck scolded herself. She haphazardly threw her clothes on, hair still half braided, and busted out of the tent. The small girl began retracing her every step, looking under rocks, behind trees and in the grassy outskirts of the woods, to no avail. She went to the last place she hadn't looked, the tree where she and Mytho had their encounter the morning before. When the pendant was finally no where to be found, she let herself lean against the tree, periodically thumping her head against it. Duck smacked her head against the trunk, digging her nails into the trees bark. "Why do I have to be so reckless?" she asked herself, once again bringing her forehead to meet the rough tree.

"Don't hurt yourself." A voice pleaded from just beside her ear. Duck spun around on her heels to meet the voice eye to eye, and found herself looking closely at the face that had graced her dreams just the night before.

"S-Senior Mytho..." Duck had only just yesterday been informed by the proper way to address the higher ranks of her troupe members, to her it still felt foreign to have to use words like 'Miss, Mr, and Senior', but Mytho didn't seem to bat an eye at the formality.

"Duck. You're up early." He replied, giving a worried look to the growing bump on her forehead. "Are you all right?" The pale boy reached out, his fingers grazing the red spot and scratches riddling Duck's freckled skin. The shy girl backed up against the tree she just moments ago was bashing her face on, just barely escaping the gentle touch of Mytho,s long, pale fingers. Mytho looked shocked, he tilted his head a bit, trying to meet her adverted eyes. Duck didn't deserve to be having this moment with Mytho, not when she had lost something so precious that Edel had given her. Tears welled up, burning her eyes. "What's wrong?" Mytho questioned, his light eyebrows furrowing a bit. Duck looked up at him once again, he looked so regal, in a way, with that serious look. Like a noble delivering a speech to the people of his kingdom, or a prince, sword in hand, preparing his troops for battle. But yet again, his expression was never intimidating or unsettling, it was always more protective, more safe.

"I... I lost my pendant. I-I looked everywhere but I can't find it. I'm just such an idiot, I should have never left home." Duck bit her lip in an attempt to keep the tears that were welling up in her eyes from pouring out down her red cheeks. Then, Mytho did something she didn't expect, he reached out for her, gently, like if he were to reach too quickly she would shatter under his touch, and he held her close to him.

"We'll find it. Don't be sad, Duck." just as suddenly as the embrace began it was over, and Mytho was walking back towards where Duck had been sleeping the night before, presumably to help search for the missing piece of jewelry that had meant so much to her. Duck stood starstruck, feet seemingly stuck in place. His warmth was blanketing her just a moment ago, how did it already feel like a far away dream? Before too long Duck snapped back into reality, remembering the utter mess her tent was left in after her scene.

"Myt- Uhm, Senior Mytho wait!" She called out, Duck was still trying to remember how to walk again. She soon recalled how to move her feet and took off in his direction, desperate to catch up before he could see the trashed tent she left behind.

Word spread quickly around the camp, someone had seen the two of them together and eventually everyone knew the story of how the princely Mytho comforted poor lost little duck and spent the wee hours of his morning helping her look for whatever it was she lost.

"You know, they do kind of suit each other!" One girl commented, receiving a nod from her friends.

"I think so too, Rue is beautiful but she's just so intense, you know?" The dancer leaned down, putting a hand to her cheek, her voice lowered, "Don't you think that Duck would make such a good leading lady beside Mytho?" She giggled, putting her hand over her mouth after that defiant comment. "Right... guys?" The other girls stared horrified at the area behind her friend, where the Primadonna ballerina herself was standing with rage burning in her eyes and across her cheeks. Rue said nothing, only walked past the group with a huff and a scowl. They had gotten off easy. A bit ahead stood Fakir, with one of his signature crooked grins tugging at the corner of his lips. He finally figured out what Rue had against the new dancer, and a the same time, he realized how to get Rue out of Mytho's life. Or, at least how to make her a less prominent part of it.

When their exercises began that day Rue was back in her place, leading beside her precious Mytho. Duck prepared to work out alone for the second time sin as many mornings when someone called out to her.

"Hey, bird brain." Duck turned around with a involuntary 'qua...?' and locked eyes with Senior Fakir. Before she could respond he sat her down in front of him. "I'm your partner today, not hurry up they're about to start." he barked, leaning down behind her.

"H-hey! Quit! You don't have to be so bossy!" Duck retorted, stretching her legs out in front of her. "Why is he helping me now?" Duck wondered, he had seemed so hostile before, well, he still was. Though before he wouldn't come within a 10-mile radius of her, and now he was helping her stretch? Something fishy was going down here. "Why are you helping me?" Duck pried before Fakir pushed firmly on her back, making her yelp in pain due to the sore muscles from the day before.

"What? You don't want my help?" Fakir snapped, pressing a bit more. "You are the least flexible dancer I have met in my entire life." The tan boy muttered, rolling his eyes every time she whimpered under the pressure of his large hands. Her spine poked out underneath him, jabbing into his hands along with her shoulder blades, she was so thin, he could almost break her in two. "Do you ever eat? You're stabbing me." Fakir complained, not letting her get a word in just yet.

"You don't have to be so rough, you know! A-and that's not what I'm saying! I just don't understand why you're helping all of a sudden." Rue ordered next position and Duck shifted to put her feet together in front of her. Fakir pressed her forwards once again. He leaned down closer to her, presumably to keep anyone from listening in on them. Word spread quickly around here.

"Look, I don't care about you, don't think that for even a moment. I just figured we could both have something to gain out of working together." Fakir huffed into her ear. His words stung, maybe that was why they made her face burn so hotly. Or maybe it was the way his strong hands pressed ahainst her back, or how his ponytail was brushing against the back of her neck, his breath along her ear or- Duck shook her head.

"Wh-What do you mean?" They moved into another stretch, just the right leg this time.

"You want to be closer to Mytho, and I want someone to get away from him." Fakir gestured towards the curly headed girl they were all supposed to be following. Duck turned to meet his eyes, they were as intense as ever, so close to her that she could see every shade in them, dark green, with lighter flecks of color in the inner part and spread throughout, boring into her as if he could read her every thought. She swallowed hard, switching to her left leg now.

"But Rue... She'll get hurt, won't she?" Duck looked back into his eyes, searching for an honest response, Fakir looked away.

"Its her or Mytho. If you can't help me I'll just find someone else." the announcement was then made to switch roles, Fakir rose and instead of sitting down in front of her, he turned to leave. Duck looked around nervously, watching everyone chat during the moment of downtime between stretches. She took a deep breath.

"W-Wait!" Duck called out. Fakir turned to her, his hand on his hip, one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. Duck stood. "I-I'll help you... as long as you promise not to hurt anybody." She stared defiantly at him, her hand reaching out in front of her. Fakir scoffed and took it in his own.

"Fine. Meet me at the lake during tonight's performance. That's the only time we can really talk without extra ears lying about." The dark haired boy shot a look at the dancers already muttering to each other behind them. He then dropped her hand and continued on to wherever he went while everyone else practiced, calling out to him with no response.

"What a mean guy..." Duck said to herself. "Wonder what he's got hidden up his sleeve."

A/N: Hello all! First off I'd like to thank you for reading my fic. I'm so sorry this took so long to update, I had to focus on graduating high school and a whole bunch of other things popping up out of the blue- I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay along on this wild ride with me. I promise the next chapters won't take so long to update... swear. Also I only have me to proofread so if something si off please let me know! Thank you and I'll see you soon! -Magi


	3. Moving

Hello all! Magi here to say that we are **MOVING!** I have gotten my account from AO3 and I am moving there since it is much easier for me to use. I will leave this fic up here as far as I have written right now but further updates and chapters WILL be posted under the same story title on AO3. Here is the link /works/7601173/chapters/17298493 I hope you continue to support me and this story! Thank you and I'm sorry for any inconvenience! -Magi


End file.
